Los recuerdo
by PrincesaDeNeptuno
Summary: los sueños.
1. Chapter 1

Odio pensar que he olvidado, que he superado todo aquello que jamas fue.

Desperté un tanto confundida sin saber que era lo que me ocurría. Baje las escaleras con una cara de los mil demonios, sin entender porque me sentía así.

Me senté en el comedor con las manos ocupadas por mi celular. Y me perdí mirando el horizonte. Quería sonreír pero por alguna razón no tenia motivos para hacerlo. Y me sentía terrible también porque era 24 de diciembre y yo tenia una sensación de muerte en mi cara, como so algo terrible hubiese pasado, pero no era así.

A los minutos llego mi hermana. Trate de ser yo, la de siempre, pero no me salia ninguna sonrisa.

Entonces me pregunto que era lo que me ocurría. Y le dije que nada, que recién me levantaba de la siesta, que nada ocurría.

- entonces... Tal vez soñaste algo.

-no. No soñé nada.

Y ahí lo recordé. Si, había soñado algo... Algo que me hacia sentir mal... Hice el esfuerzo para recordar eso que me hacia sentir con ese desasosiego.

Y en un instante su cara vino a mi. Me ennegreció la mente y me hizo sentir terriblemente triste.

La cara de Kunzite me sonreía en el sueño. Y recuerdo haberle devuelto una sonrisa avergonzada y llena de amor.

Pero en el sueño yo era consciente de que el era casado, y de que tenia una familia. Por lo que no me atrevía hablarle. Yo le conocía y el ami. Pero el no sabia lo que yo sentía. Lo que sentí por tantos años. Años de silencio.

Entonces recordé que en aquel paraíso irreal, me aleje de el, pensando lo imposible que era. Porque aunque fuese un sueño yo estaba consciente de nuestra relación y estados civiles.

Me aleje y por un momento fallecía en aquel sueño. Pero el vino a mi, me hablo como siempre lo había esperado. Y me sonreía de esa forma que solo el podía hacerlo.

Entonces vi mas gente, a sus amigos y a sus familiares, que en complicidad de secretos me confesaban que el siempre me había querido, y que me amaba.

Y yo recuerdo haber estado tan feliz. Como jamas lo había estado.

Y de repente desperté. Y me sentí triste...

Pensé que lo había olvidado. Pensé que había superado ese amor que le profesaba desde el día que lo conocí.

Hacia 6 años que lo conocía. Y me había enamorado el mismo día que me hablo.

No fue nada especial. Yo pensé que alguna vez,el iba a leer en mi mirada cuanto le amaba. Cuan profundo y sincero era mi amor por el

Pero jamas se dio cuenta.

Siempre me hacia reír. Me hacia sentir bien. Y sin quererlo se había hecho mi amigo. Pero solo eso mi amigo.

Empecé a depender de el. Quería saber como estaba. Quería que me escribiera. Que me contara como era su dia. Pero a pesar de que me trataba bien, solamente me contesta cortésmente pero cortante. Y aunque pareciéramos amigos creo que no le gustaba recibir mensaje de textos mios.

Y me dio a enteder, que solo yo era la que sentía tanto amor, amor repartido para amistad y para amar. Pero muy triste entendí que el no tenia ninguna clase de amor para mi cuando empezó a eludirme. Tal vez si se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba, y no sabia como reaccionar ante ello, porque el no sentía lo mismo.

Y por eso se alejo de mi.

Y entonces jamas quise decirle lo que me ocurría y lo amaba ardientemente. Pero no iba a ser rechazada. No.

Empezaron a pasar lo años y le conocí varias novias. Y cada vez que lo veía una parte de mi corazón fallecía.

Entonces casi no lo veía. Y muy pronto no lo vi mas. Unos meses mas tarde me entere que se ha la casado. No quise creerlo porque pensé que iba a morir de tristeza. Pero un día se apareció en mi trabajo y me presento a su mujer. Definitivamente ese día mi corazón murió.

Anduve vagando por la vida tratando de olvidarlo, de olvidarlo d e verdad. Pensé que lo había hecho hasta el día que me llegaron noticias de que era papá. Bueno era definitivo de que ya todo estaba mas que perdido.

Y el resto de ese año que me entere hasta ahora solo pretendí olvidarlo. Y no ame a nadie mas. Porque no podía. Había fallecido.

Pero me con dolor, me di cuenta que nunca lo olvido. Por que de vez en cuando cuando sueño con el, me siento mas enamorada que nunca. Como si fuera aquella primera vez que lo vi. Como aquella vez que me dijo que su nombre era Kunzite. Y ahora que había estado por lo menos 8 meses tranquila, sin recordarle siquiera se prensente en mis sueños siendo todo lo que deseo que haya sido, pero que nunca sera.

Me siento un tanto triste, pero no tanto, últimamente me es mas fácil olvidar los sueños y seguir mi vida normal

Pero aquello me persigue u sufro por lo menos dos o tres días de tortura hasta que por completo me olvido hasta que vuelva a mi.

Deseaba escribirlo, plasmarlo. Son tantos los sentimientos que no los puedo manejar.

Mi hermana se encuentra en el patio y me llama para unirme a ella.

- Minako, ven a comer con nosotros. Se hace tarde...

Me levanto y un tanto resignada voy, tratando de olvidar los sentimientos horribles de tristeza que me genera. Pero es 24 de diciembre... Y debo celebrar la víspera de navidad junto a mis queridos...

Que le pediría a santa? Olvidarlo o que llegue a mi?

Ser egoísta o comprender que ya no se puede hacer nada,,?

Por el momento no lo se...,


	2. Chapter 2

Ayer mientras caminaba hacia la casa de mi hermana Serena, el mundo se vino abajo.

Me había recuperado por completo de aquel desastroso sueño del día 24/de diciembre, y me encontrar transcurriendo el día 30. Y como dije me encontraba recuperada cuando una voz a dos cuadras de llegar a mi destino, me sorprendió.

-¿Minako eres tu?

Esa voz...me pare en seco y el viento hizo volar mi cabello tapando mi rostro. El viento acarició mi rostro tratando de secar las lágrimas que se agolpaban.

Mi corazón jamas había corrido tan rápido.

Hacia mas de un año o tal vez mas que no lo veía.

Gire mi cuerpo hacia aquella voz angelical y maldita.

-¡Kunzite! - la voz me temblaba terriblemente.

Seguía paralizada en la mitad de la calle y el cruzaba sonriente hacia mi.

Mi cuerpo y mi voz temblaba aun peor. No estaba lista para verle, creo que jamas lo estuve o estaria.

Me saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla y detrás de el salio su mujer. Oh mi corazón...

-Kunzite! - volví a repetir - ¿como estas? -

Salude a Saory quien me saludaba con una amplia sonrisa.

Nunca la odie, no podía, ella era muy carismática y simpática y siempre fue amable conmigo y una vez mientras conversábamos ambas descubrimos nuestras adicción por leer mangas de todo tipo. Y otra razón era que ella no tenia culpa que yo jamas aclare mis sentimientos hacia el, por lo que ella no tenia, como ya dije, culpa de nada. Simplemente era una persona común y corriente que vivia la vida que yo anhelaba desde que le conocí.

Me quedaban dos calles para llegar a mi destino y el iba hacia la misma dirección.

Caminábamos en aquella noche de verano por unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Que haces estudias?¿trabajas?

Su voz no sonaba forazada, mas bien interesada.

- Si, ambas cosas. Estudio y trabajo.

-Me alegro mucho.

Y me sonrió de esa forma que me dolía tanto.

- donde esta el pequeño Tatsumi?

- Esta con mi mama- respondió ella con tono amable.

-Hace mucho que no te vemos por la iglesia.

Si... La iglesia. No fui mas desde el dia que se caso, porque mi corazón era muy debil para verle cada domingo o cada reunión junto a ella. Y ahora tampoco podía ir por mi trabajo.

-Mi trabajo me impide ir. Cuando salgo las reuniones ya han culminado. Y no puedo desperdiciar mi trabajo, gracias a el puedo estudiar.

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno... Pero algún día volverás no?/

Si, volvería, pero no adonde el estaba, a otra.

-Seguramente. Por ahora no puedo.

Y tampoco quiero. Dudaba terriblemente en superarlo.

- Bueno ya llegue. - dije al frente del edificio donde vivía Serena.

-Fue...agradable verte.- le vi, y me seguía sonriendo tan angelical que me perdí en ella.

Y de repente me encontraba saludándole y despidiendome de los dos.

Antes de subir al departamento me quede afuera asimilando lo que había pasado. No había sido gran cosa. Pero había sido algo, lo había visto y esto no era un sueño, esto me iba a costar mas olvidarlo. Lo amaba, lo amaba mas que nunca y jamas lo había olvidado. Aunque yo creía que si, pero no, jamas lo había logrado.

Y eran pasada la media noche cuando recibí un mensaje privado de facebook.

-Que lindo fue verte hoy...saludos.

Ohh ¿Que pretendía al enviarme eso? Mi cabeza palpitaba ferozmente. Mi manos temblaba. Jamas había recibido un mensaje de el. En nuestros años de amistad, siempre era yo la que le escribía y el contestaba cortésmente pero cortante.

¿Y ahora que debia hacer?

Oooooooo

Hola gracias por las tres chicas que mandaron sus comentarios. Esto iba hacer un one shot. Pero una de sus reviews me comento que queria una continuación. No va a ser largo a lo sumo 3 capítulos mas.

A parte de esto, estos dos capítulos son realidad, mi realidad. El resto que escribiré sera ficción y confió en que mi mente me ayude a concluirlo. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Leer ese mensaje me erizo la piel.

Sentí lo mismo que cuando lo veo, esa sensación de que la esperanza ni siquiera me sirve para pensar en el.

Por que me producía esa sensacion tan desgarradora?

Que pretendía al escribirme? Y que pretendía yo si respondía?

Acaso seria malo si entablara con el una conversación por chat? Estaríamos haciendo algo malo? Pero que podría ser considerado malo si solo el me escribía para saludar!?

Ohh claro! El tema era así: el escribía con suma inocencia simplemente para saludar. En cambio yo directamente lo veía como la oprtunidad que siempre espero, estar cerca de el, aunque sea por chat para respirar ese amor invisible que me generaba tanta sed, tanto desasosiego.

Y si le respondía el saludo, seguramente quisiera mas, mucho mas... Y eso no me lo podía permitir.

Vale, lo recuerdo a cada instante, pero eso no significa que no sepa cuales son los limites que me pasarían de sentirme triste por no tenerlo a sentirme destroza por verificar crudamente que no le intereso en nada. Yo lo se, pero tampoco quiere decir que quiera comprobarlo a cada instante.

Por lo que me dedique a ignorar mi celular. No quería ver ese mensaje pero tampoco quería borrarlo. Pero si me quedaba un poco de amor por mi debería borrarlo en un tiempo prudente.

Y yo que tontamente creía haberle olvidado... Desde que lo soñé la ultima vez a estado tan presente en mi como los primeros dias , aquellos en que me di cuenta lo enamorada que estaba...

Es el único hombre que me ah inspirado a muchas cosas. Pero que solo con el quería concretarlas y por eso dudo de que algún día lo logre.

Por ejemplo: la idea de tener hijos no esta en mis planes, ni siquiera lo pensaba porque jamas me gusto idear eso.

Pero con el, todo es distinto. Es la persona con la que me hubiese casado y si el me proponía tener hijos le hubiese dado los hijos que el quisiere, pero solo a el nadie mas.

Y ningún otro hombre me genera eso. Con ningún otro deseo casarme y formar una familia, ni siquiera me interesan otros hombres

Y eso me genera miedo.

EH tenido un novio a lo largo de estos años, no duro demasiado, pero era por mi culpa. Yo nunca me decidía avanzar por el recuerdo de Kunzite y lo mas patético del caso es que nunca estuve siquiera cerca de darme un beso con el...

Me sentía ansiosa y me dolía la panza de solo pensar en mandarle un texto.

Personalmente creo, que alguna vez cuando ambos seamos viejos y nos quede poco camino en la vida, el me amara así como lo anehelo. Y lo creo fervientemente porque sera la único que me va hacer descansar en paz.

El día que Kunzite me ame, dentro de muchos años cuando todos a su alrededor hayan partido y quede yo para darle cariño, ahí podre irme sin otro particular. Y si mi utopía no sucede dudo realmente si pueda morir tranquila.

Utopía... Algo que jamas sucederá. Jamas aquí y jamas en la muerte descansaré ...

Mi corazón jamas dejara de amarle. Aunque yo lo cree, aunque yo piense que ya es algo pasajero viene mi inconsciente para golpearme y decirme que el fuego sigue ahí y nada lo apagara.

Y sin querer tengo el celular en mis manos. Lo tengo abierto en el chat y allí latiendo con fervor esta su mensaje. Lo amo...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Solo quiero aclarar algo. No soy mala con ninguno de mis personajes. Si tienen el protagónico es porque de verdad me gustan y me inspiran. Elegí a Mina para esta historia y para El secreto de AMarte porque ella me inspira estas historias. No puedo ponerle otro nombre porque solo ella llega a mi mente. Y no soy mala porque escribo historias dramáticas. Me gusta en romance con un poco de drama**_

_**Descuiden Mina sera feliz.**_


End file.
